Bittersweet Taste
by Muster
Summary: They were in love. They were happy. But not for long. She finds herself outside his house, unwanted, uninvited and lonely. She knows the bittersweet moment coming will only cause pain. But what will happen next? Song-Fanfiction. Two-Shot. All human!
1. Summary and Disclaimer

**Bittersweet Taste**

**Summary: **

They were in love. They were happy. But not for long. She finds herself outside his house, unwanted, uninvited and lonely. She knows the bittersweet moment coming will only cause pain. But what will happen next? Song-Fanfiction. One-Shot. All human!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the song in this fan fiction. All rights to that belong to Adele. I do not own the characters which are in the Vampire Academy series either. However, the plot line are all original and all other ideas are mine. It is for recreational purposes only and I am not making any money out of it.

Please do not copy or translate this writing without my expressed written permission.

thank you, Shannon.


	2. Bittersweet Taste

**The song is **_Somebody like you_** by**_ Adele._ **Check it out if you do not know it. Link on profile and I recommend you listen to it while reading the story. Put it on repeat and enjoy the music. C=**

* * *

><p>She walked up the lonely, deserted street. The miserable clouds followed her, taunting her. She came to a stop outside one of the many houses on this street. Except it was <em>his<em> house. It's more personal than the other houses on this street.

She walked up the steps, one at a time, one after the next. Her feet made a soft thud whenever she took another step.

The steps looked like they hadn't been cleaned in ages. Dirt cased the edges though the tiles looked new. The orange colour seemed to be something he would do. Just to brighten the place up a little.

Pausing on the step, she almost turned around. What was she doing here? Why had she come? She wasn't wanted here. She glanced down at the picture in her hand. Oh, yeah. That's why.

Coming up to the door, she knocked. And knocked again, waiting.

_I heard, that you're settled down._  
><em>That you, found a girl and you're married now.<em>

A woman opened the door, with a bright smile on her face. It swung open, making a noise, almost immediately after she had knocked.

She lowered the hand she had used to knock on the door, spluttered, and thought about retreating again.

The woman's black hair was tied up and it flipped around her head whenever she moved. The woman turned and made her scar visible. The horrid mark, which marred her face, made her beautiful. It only emphasised her loveliness.

A wedding ring was situated on her finger.

_I heard that your dreams came true._  
><em>Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you.<em>

A little girl came up behind her. Her hair bobbed as she ducked her head from behind her mother's leg. The little girl seemed shy at first, tentative and faltered when she saw a strange woman at the door. Was she expecting her father home from work?

The girl gripped her mother's leg and hid behind it, only showing half of her pretty face.

She smiled, hiding the picture back in her pocket, trying to reassure the little girl at her mother's feet and she came into view a little bit.

The girl's hair had been put into two pony-tails and she was fond of swishing them side to side. Her hair was darker than _his_. More like her mothers. But not as dark.

The woman invited her in when she exclaimed her reason for visiting. She needed to talk to _him_.

The little girl skipped into the room and picked up her teddy. She sat on the sofa and resumed watching television.

She looked around the room, taking it all in. It defiantly held some of him in the tidiness and orderly way the room was decorated. But it held some parts that were not him. He loved to keep things simple. The woman did not.

She sat down in the chair opposite the girl while the woman brought some tea in. The mug was scorching but she drank it thankfully. She needed the liquid to cure her dry through. She needed something to calm her beating heart down.

_He_ came then. He came into the living room and stopped in his stride, looking at her.

She smiled, a soft smile, and wondered if she would be able to do it. Would she be able to do this to the perfect family she saw in front of her?

The little girl ran to her daddy and he had to drop his brown leather duster, over the arm of the settee, to catch the girl. He brought her to him and kissed his daughters head then let her down.

All the time he was staring at her. She asked for a room where she could talk to him in private. The woman took the little girl into the kitchen and left the two of them along.

She pulled out the picture.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
><em>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.<em>

The picture of his daughter. His _othe_r daughter. It was her daughter as well.

He didn't say anything. He held the picture, not believing it. Not believing the lie she had kept from him for four years.

She didn't mean to. They couldn't have children. It was something wrong with _her_ reproductive system. The doctor had told them a lot of things. A lot of big words that didn't make any sense to her.

But none of it mattered. She couldn't have kids.

But that wasn't true was it now?

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>

She told him how she felt he had to know. How she felt he had a _right_ to know. How, even when she saw his family, she thought he needed to know about hers. Then he shouted at her.

How could she have not told him? How could she have not told him about this...miracle? And it was a miracle. Because, they couldn't have any children. Or so they thought.

She said it was too late. He had moved and she didn't know where he went.

She felt lost when he had moved. She didn't know what to do or where to go. All she knew was that she now had the thing that had resulted in their brake up. It was all too painful. Every time she miscarried, it caused more hurt for the both of them.

They had decided to break up because of that hurt. All the pain. They both couldn't handle it anymore.

_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_  
><em>That for me, it isn't over.<em>

Of course she still felt for him. She still loved him. After all, she had once tried to have a child with him. She wouldn't raise a child without the love of both their parents.

But he didn't show that love. All he had was anger. All he _showed_ her was anger. He shouted again.

She could have looked harder. More. She could have tried more.

She told him that she was scared. Anyone would be in the position she was in. Pregnant and alone. That was how she found herself all those years ago.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best, for you too.<em>

She got up to leave the house then. She didn't want to be shouted at anymore.

The woman popped her head around the door and said something to him.

He asked her to stay for a little and she declined. She had come to say everything she wanted. Did he really have to make this any harder…for the both of them?

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-_  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. <em>

She turned to him one last time, showing everything she felt in her eyes. Hey eyes felt full and she wanted to cry. She wished he would just let her go so she could cry on her own. She didn't need him to see her like this.

_You'd know, how the time flies._  
><em>Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.<em>

She remembered times from not so long ago. Every time she was upset he would comfort her. He would hold her and whisper how it wasn't her fault that she had miscarried again. But it was, she remembered thinking. He still loved her no matter how many times she lost his child.

They were happy together and their passion felt like sparks. New, exciting and wondrous. That was their relationship summed up. They loved each other deeply and thought they could handle anything. But then one day it got too much.

They had both hurt for the last time. They broke up and went their separate ways. She never quite got over him and she had hoped, by coming here tonight, his feelings might resurface. But they didn't. She remembered how much hate he had in his voice when he shouted those words at her.

_We were born and raised in a summery haze._  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<em>

They had married young after falling for each other in school. They thought it would last.

She did feel sorry that he had missed those years in his daughter's life. She smiled when she when she thought of her daughter. Her daughter was her world and she loved her with all her heart. And that is why she came here.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>

She felt just _her_ love wasn't enough anymore. She had finally plucked up the courage to see him.

She turned away from she man she loved and exited the living room.

He told the woman and she could hear them discussing it from inside the living room.

She saw the little girl, who was now in a pair of pink pyjamas, sitting on the stairs. She still held her teddy in her hand. She didn't know if the little girl had been listening in on the conversation. She hoped she had not.

The little girl didn't say anything. She just contained to suck her thumb. Her hair was still in two side pony-tails and she reminded me so much of him.

Then her mother and father began arguing. She didn't want to pry into their argument but the little girl just sat there. She made it look like it was a regular thing in the house.

She couldn't take it anymore. She left the house leaving the little girl behind her.

_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_  
><em>That for me, it isn't over yet.<em>

She thought about how her plan had failed on her and looked in her pocket for her photo. It wasn't there. He still had it.

She stopped again on the step and thought about going in to get it, but, she had done enough damage for one day. She shook her head and headed off into the dark.

The sun had fallen since she had entered that house and all the roads were illuminated by the streetlights.

She looked up, into the sky and spotted a star. The bright little thing suddenly reminded her of the little girl and, once again, she was filled with guilt. She thought about the little girl's future. What would it be like now?

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>

She thought about her future. Would it have him in it? Would her daughter's future have him in it? She didn't need him anymore. Maybe she could find someone else. Someone like him.

She wasn't riddled with guilt anymore over not telling him. He knew now and he could make his own choices. She could move on now without that on her back.

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-_  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead",<em>

She looked back at the house in the middle of all the others. Only she knew what was going on inside that house. Just don't forget about us, she thought. She didn't want him to forget about their child.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._  
><em>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.<em>  
><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

She felt numb on the inside. She just walked and walked, letting the tears fall down her cheeks until they felt numb with the cold. She felt dead everywhere. She had destroyed a family. She had caused only more pain.

She felt revealed and happy now he knew but that didn't come without a price to pay. And that price was big.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:-<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

She didn't hear the footsteps behind her until they were too close. She heard him shout out from behind her.

Her heart almost stopped. What did he want? Did he want to be in their daughter's life? She hoped so.

She looked back and saw him. He was panting a little from trying to catch up to her.

He told her it had always been her and that he didn't love Tasha. He said he hadn't for a while now and they both new it they couldn't carry on like that.

He handed her photo back and gently, softly, pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

"I love you, my Roza."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. It's a little different from my usual writing style but I just felt so inspired to write this. <strong>

**Also, do you want me to do another chapter? I'm working on one but it is up to you. I might make it a separate one-shot that goes with this but can still be read on it's own. What do you think?. Remember to review,**

**Shannon.**


	3. You Played it to the Beat

**Another one of Adele's wonderful songs. This time listen to **_Rolling in the Deep_** to get a feel of the mood in this whole chapter. There's a link on my profile to the song if needed. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>There's a fire starting in my heart,<br>__Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._

The black-haired woman shot up from the sofa and wiped her tear-streaked face. She pulled her mind out of the place where it was. It wasn't a nice place but all she could think about was _him. _What _he _had done. To her and her daughter.

It wouldn't help crying with her daughter upstairs in her bedroom. She had to be strong for her. She was her life.

_Finally I can see you crystal clear  
><em>_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare._

She knew what _he _was like now. He had lied to her about a lot of things. He called it 'not telling her' and sure, she had never directly asked him about it, but he had still lied.

It hurt to be lied to.

She hadn't known about his pervious relationship with _that _woman. The woman had turned up on her doorstep and destroyed her family. They couldn't be a family anymore. Plus she didn't want that other woman in _his _life. In her life. In her _daughter's _life.

But she knew something about him. Something _she _wouldn't know.

They didn't need her.

Or _him. _

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you  
><em>_Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

She scrunched the damp, from tears, tissue into her hand and clenched her fists. She had a plan formulating in her head. She knew what she had to do.

First, she made a phone call. That was the first step. She called, listing her request and they said it would be here in an hour. She looked at the clock. How long had she been sat here crying?

But then she didn't think he would leave hertonight. He had said he couldn't sleep in their house after the argument and would probably stay in a hotel. Probably _her _hotel.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
><em>_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._

All she knew was she had to get out of here for a while. He had lied to her. All this time. He said he hadn't known but she didn't believe him.

Because he had _another _daughter. With _her. _

She went out into the hallway and found her daughter sat on the stairs. She had thought she was in bed. Did she know her mother had been crying? Could she tell?

The little girl didn't say anything. She was used to her mummy and daddy shouting. She never witnessed it but she had heard it. Plenty of times.

She didn't like it when her daughter heard them argue. Of course it broke her heart to find her there.

She picked her little girl up and carried her, hurriedly, into her room. Then she went into her own room and dragged it out from under her bed.

She had to do it. She had to do _this. _If not, who knows what he would do? He would take her - her daughter. She knew it.

_The scars of your love, remind me of us  
><em>_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
><em>_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

She sank down onto her bed and thought about _him. _She still loved him. But he didn't love her. Not when _she _came and said _that. She _had turned his love against her. Now he hated her.

She couldn't breathe properly with all the emotions in her head. She wanted to cry and run away and break down. But she couldn't do any of that. She had to be strong. For _her _daughter.

_I can't help feeling  
><em>_We could have had it all_

They had it all. They loved each other. Now their memories just reminded her of the hurt he had caused in her heart when he said he didn't want to see her anymore. When he said he didn't _love _her anymore. It hurt. A lot.

All they were now were scars. The memories hurt but they would heal. They would also leave a mark.

Just like a scar.

_Rolling in the deep  
><em>_You had my heart inside your hand  
><em>_And you played it  
><em>_To the beat_

A new thought came to her head when she thought about it more. He had used her. He had told her that _she _couldn't have any children. All he wanted were children. Had all their love been a lie? Had they formulated this plan together? They were going to take _her_ daughter. She couldn't allow that to happen.

This had been their plan all along and she couldn't let them get away with it.

_Baby I have no story to be told_

_But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn,_

She ran to her daughter's room and began to pack up all her clothes. She packed what she could carry while keeping a watch on the clock.

Her daughter stood there, staring at her mother. She asked what she was doing and she snapped. She told her to get dressed and that they were leaving.

She knew she shouldn't have shouted at her daughter like that but they had no time to talk. No time to plan. They had to go. Now. Because they would take _her_ daughter. She looked over at the little girl again

She couldn't allow that to happen.

_Think of me in the depths of your despair_

_Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared_

She knew it would hurt him to have her destroy their plan. Their horrible plan. She wanted to hurt him a little. Just like he had hurt her - no he had destroyed her. And their love. He had killed that too.

But, yes, it would hurt when she took _her_ daughter away from him. She knew it would. But he had a daughter. With _her. _They could live happily ever after in their own home.

He sure wasn't going to be in theirs. Or their lives.

_The scars of your love, remind you of us._

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

She went into her room next and wanted to destroy all his clothes. So she did. It helped with the anger that had consumed her.

They had it all. And he had ruined it all. She just wanted to get back at him.

That was how _her_ daughter found her.

She was surrounded by all of his clothing, crying and wishing he was here. Wishing that _bitch _hadn't turned up and destroyed her family. She went through periods of pure rage and darkness. She didn't know what to do. All she knew what that she had to leave.

Then _her_ daughter asked what was wrong and the woman said nothing was wrong. Then the girl asked for her daddy. How was she supposed to tell _her_ daughter that _he_ had another family? That _he_ didn't care about her anymore.

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it_

_To the beat_

But he had used her and she couldn't let him get away with that. He didn't know what she was capable off. She knew what that was though. She was capable of a lot of things.

She was going to show him as well.

She ignored _her_ daughter's cries for him. She didn't need _him. _They didn't need _him. _

_Throw your soul threw every open door_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for_

She hurried around and gathered the last of their things. Then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of a car pulling up. It was here.

She pulled the suitcase down the stairs and dragged her now-dressed daughter along with her. She had stopped crying now.

Wait, she had to find _it. _She didn't know where _it _was though. The 'it' she was thinking about would be the thing she knows and not that other woman. The thing about Dimitri she knows.

She had to get that piece of paper. She forgot about everything in that moment and went to find the paper.

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_

_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

She found it at least. It was in the draw in the living room. It was under everything else. She had to hide it when she knew. She didn't want _him _to see it.

She stared down at the little bit of paper. This contained her future. Her _daughter's _future. Everything was worth it for this. Even the hurt he had caused her.

She heard the horn of the car outside again. She went back into the hallway and carefully pulled the door open. She looked outside first and glanced down the street. _He _might be there. _She _might be there.

Paranoia flooded over her. What if he was watching? She hurried to the taxi as fast as she could with a suitcase and greeted the driver. She had to act normal. At least _her_ daughter wasn't crying anymore.

She looked at the little girl. She was sucking her thumb. That's _her_ brave little girl. She knew she had questions but she was keeping them in. She would answer her questions when they had got out of here.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

She looked back at the house. _Their _house. He could have it. She didn't need the money. She had her own and she knew somewhere she could stay. All that mattered now was their safety. And she knew _her_ daughter wasn't safe with _him. _She had never been safe with _him. _They had planned all this. She was sure of it.

_But you played it,_

_You played it,_

He may have tricked her but she had something he didn't have. She knew something he didn't know. He played her.

_You played it_

_You played it to the beat_

But she had played him. She looked down at the paternity test in her hand.

She had played him because he wasn't the father. The paper _said _so. She listened to the paper.

She hugged her daughter close to her chest and whispered. "They can't take you now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN with more infomation**: So i decided to put another chapter out there which showed Tasha's reactions and her deep trip into...well...what? Insanity? Darkness? Or would she just be an over protective mother? You can decide that one.

I am leaving it here...for now. I might make a story to go along with it when I have finished one of my others but I have other story ideas as well. It wouldn't be posted with these two chapter. It would be about Dimitri and Rose searching for the little girl and these two chapters would just be like background infomation to go with it. I would post the story separately.

So, put it on story alert and I will post another chapter with any decisions I make in the future.

Hope you liked it, Shannon.


End file.
